


Infidelity

by JohnTheRevelator



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, SAMCRO - Freeform, SOA - Freeform, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform, juan carlos ortiz - Freeform, juice ortiz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnTheRevelator/pseuds/JohnTheRevelator
Summary: A Surprise Visit Turns into something else entirely





	Infidelity

“I’ll only be gone for a few days, babe. As soon as my sister is moved into her dorm I’m leaving straight from Cal and coming back home,” you assured your boyfriend as you wrapped you arms around his neck.  
He put his hands on your hips and bit his bottom lip, looking to the side out of frustration.  
“Hey…” you cooed, pressing a finger to his chin and turning his head back to face you. You pressed your lips into his and kissed him before nibbling his bottom lip and pulling it with your teeth, causing a groan to escape his throat.  
“I’ll be back in no time.” you smiled and he took a deep breath.  
“I’m just gonna miss you,” he whined and pressed his forehead against yours.

 

You smiled as you passed by the sign, ‘Welcome to Charming’ it read.  
Home sweet home.  
Even though you and Juice had only been dating a few weeks, you were anxious to get back to him. So anxious in fact that you helped move your sister and headed home at the crack of dawn, hours earlier than expected, wanting to surprise him.  
What had started out as you responding to a roommate wanted ad that specified someone clean and quiet, ended with you moving in with a biker who had scalp tattoos and a Mohawk.  
You two were definitely attracted to each other from the start, you weren’t easily intimidated, but it took several months before Juice finally kissed you. It happened while you were sitting on the couch scrolling through Netflix. He took you to bed that night and you had been inseparable ever since. Maybe living with someone and seeing them almost every day for several months made it easier to fall in love.

You smiled, looking at his bike in the parking lot when you pulled up around 8am. You were hoping to catch him before he left for work. Nothing better than some ‘I missed you’ morning sex.

You put the key in the lock and opened the front door, walking in and tossing your bag on the floor. Your heart stopped as you noticed a pair of heels by the door.  
They weren’t yours.

You were fuming. Immediately and without investigation you knew you would find a woman in your man’s bed. You flipped on the lights as you passed by and walked down the hallway to his room.  
Opening the door, you found half of what you expected to see. There was the woman, still wearing last nights make up, and her slutty dress laying on the floor beside the bed, but Juice wasn’t there.  
You were livid, wanting to confront him so bad when you heard the toilet flush and the shower start. You were so gonna kick his punk naked ass.

You busted the door open and Juice who was just stepping in the shower jumped, spinning around and covering himself up.  
“Oh! Hey baby you scared me I thought you were–”  
“–you thought I was that bitch that’s in your fucking bed right now!?” you yelled, grabbing a can of hairspray from the counter and hurling it at him.  
“Baby!” he dodged the can as you threw a hairbrush, “Hey! Wait! Stop throwing stuff!” he pleaded with you sticking his arms out in front of him and you stomped towards him, glaring,  
“I didn’t sleep with her!!!” he yelled in a panic and you stopped, narrowing your eyes at him.  
“Really? Really Juice? I come home and there’s a bitch in YOUR bed and you’re trying to convince me that you didn’t fuck her?! Fuck you!” you yelled, shoving him and turning around.  
Juice wrapped a towel around himself and chased after you, reaching out and grabbing your arm.  
“(Y/N) I would never do that to you. She is in my bed because I slept in your bed last night…” he trailed off and you stared at him, narrowing your eyes and silently willong him to finish his story and tell you how another woman ended up in your apartment anyway.  
“…she was knocking on the door at 3am, totally drunk and lost and didn’t know where she needed to go, she could barely talk (Y/N). I knew it wasn’t safe for her to be wandering around like that so I brought her in and let her sleep in my room….” you folded your arms, and raised an eyebrow, waiting for more info. He was glad you were at least hearing him out so he kept talking, “…if you don’t believe me let’s go wake her. I even left a note on the table beside the bed with aspirin and a bottle of water. Go look!” he pleaded and you sighed, pushing past him to go visit the chick in his room.  
You walked in, not saying anything but going straight for the note on the bedside table and lifting it to read it.  
“Hi  
You were knocking on my door late at night and you were way too drunk to be out alone so I gave you a bed to sleep in for the night. There’s water and aspirin on the table. Please don’t steal anything. I’m down the hall if you need me.  
Juan”  
At that moment, the drunk slut rolled over and rubbed her eyes, opening them and looking confused at you and Juice.  
“Where am I?” she asked groggily and Juice explained to her what happened, a little embarrassed to be standing there wrapped only in a towel.  
The girl was mortified to be in the situation she found herself in, but thanked the two of you for helping her. She got up from the bed in her bra and panties and pulled on her dress. She took the aspirin and water and apologized profusely for imposing as Juice showed her out.  
When he turned around from the front door, you were there, apologetically staring back at him. “I’m so sorry babe…” you whispered, pouting, and he gave you a half smile, leading you down to your room, and turning to you, taking both of your hands in his.  
“I know how it looked. I’m sorry. But I just felt like it was my duty to help her.” Juice shrugged  
“My boyfriend, the Knight in Shining Armor… ” you smiled, stepping in close to him and placing your palms on his chest.  
His eyes crinkled as he smiled and pulled you close to kiss him, “I missed you so much (Y/N),” he mumbled against your lips as he squeezed your ass and pulled away from the kiss.  
“If I said I was mad at you would we get to have make up sex?” he smiled, winking at you and you laughed, pulling him to the bed.

Make up sex, I miss you sex, or thank God you weren’t cheating on me sex, it didn’t matter to you as long as it meant you got to fuck your man.


End file.
